A Team Together
by JC77
Summary: Basically starting off where the anime finished.......Yeah I have a plot...maybe...
1. A Great Beginning

A Team Together

By BakaNeko

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Nine, I just happen to really like the series. This is my first fanfiction so please be gently. You may bite, just don't leave marks k! Anyways I don't own any of the original characters, but I do own the new characters I throw in, some people in the original series got jipped in the love department. Oh and forgive misspelling, unless their really bad, then tell me!

She'd never thought it possible for her heart to break and be filled with love at the same time. As she watched Takasugi round the bases, her team's dream of Koshien faded further and further away. Ryo felt a hand grip her shoulder and as she turned, Izumi pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's okay Ryo," she whispered and in that moment Ryo knew she was right.

All the girls ran in, crying, yelling, and then Yuki was there. With tears streaming down her face, her head hung, a solemn, "I'm so sorry," fell from her lips.

"Yuki you did your best," Ryo said with a smile yanking her into the group, "we all did our best!

Look how far we came in our first season. The only reason we're not going to Koshien is because we just played the Koshien Champs and we almost beat 'em! Let's go congratulate them."

As a team they walked over to the jubilant guys who were whooping and hollering, with Takasugi in the middle of the commotion. When all the girls were in front of them, the girls bowed, showing their respect.

In unison, they called out "Good game!" smiling and sincerely happy for the other team. Takasugi looked at Ryo's face, then looked at his fellow teammates. Stepping forward, he bowed deeply, followed by the rest of the team. Each side stared at one another for second and then in a rush everyone was either congratulating or commenting on how well they'd played.

Ryo stood in front of Takasugi saying, "You played really well and I just want to apologize for walking you and–"

"Tofu, there's nothing to apologize for," taking her chin in his hand, he kissed her gently on the forehead, "I'm not really sure what happened but all I know is, in the end you didn't give up on me, you gave me all you had, and that's enough."

"Takasugi" she whispered, her eyes glistening from unshed tears, watching as he began to lean down towards her.

Chuckling to himself, he asked, "Don't you think you should start calling me Hiroki now?"

Off to the side with the others, Izumi watched as Hiroki gently kissed Ryo on the lips. Sighing to herself, the little toad straightened her shoulders, gave a small, resigned smile and turned back to continue the congratulations, only to find her mother in front of her.

"Izumi this was a fine beginning, well done," Keiko said quietly and gently squeezed Izumi's arm.

Izumi stood still for a moment, feeling the warmth of her mother's hand. She felt Keiko let go and watched as her mother began to calmly walk towards the Coach.

"Mother," she said, the name barely escaping her lips, as a few tears mixed with sweat.


	2. That so did NOT just happen!

A Team Together

By BakaNeko

Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Nine, I just happen to really like the series. I don't own any of the original characters, but I do own the new characters I throw in. Oh and forgive misspellings, unless their really bad, then tell me!

Dennisud: Thanks for your kind words, I thought about setting Izumi up with another baseball player but then a devious idea came into my head hehe

Maiden of Mystery: Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing, I'm going to try and update, now that I know what I want to do with this story.

Yeah and about the sucking comment, that was an accident….called my little brother who thought he was being cute! Only children are lucky…. Anyway on to the story…

"Hey Yoko pass me my soda dammit, I'm thirsty over here!"

With a glare Yoko tossed the plastic bottle at Seira's head, retorting "Seira why can't you just be a little nicer to me, what, do I have a sign on my head that says 'Hi I'm Yoko, please scream like a fishwife and treat me like an idiot?'"

Siera looked at her and smirked, "Yes you do have one of those, and it's called your face!"

"Whatever." Yoko tossed her hair over shoulder slyly saying, "You're just upset that my face is model material and yours is more of a haggish quality."

Mao slid over to avoid the rush of soda that now covered a screeching Yoko and the rest of the team continued to ignore them as the verbal abuse continued between the two friends.

"Kisaragi is going to win hands down," Hikaru said smiling, "there's no way they can lose today."

"I don't know," quietly said Seishiro, who had been holding her hand up till now. He let go to grab the drink that Ryo was trying to hand to him. "I heard that this other team is pretty good. They stayed out of the spot light thanks to you girls and the Kisaragi team, but they demolished everyone they've come up against in the competion."

"As long as Hiroki's team keeps their focus, they'll win," Izumi said calmly. "They have incredible skill and strength, not to mention several talented players."

Ryo chewed on her lip before, worriedly mentioning, "Yeah but Takasu– I mean Hiroki was talking about how the team was a little apprehensive about the fact that this team has beat every opponent by at least 3 runs consistently. That's a pretty impressive strategy, not to mention hard to do.

"Come on guys, Kisaragi'll be fine! They can do it, so let's stop the worrying and enjoy the game," Kaharu said enthusiastically.

So there the Kisaragi girls, plus Seishiro, watched as the Koshien championship game commenced. And with each inning, the worry grew as the other team scored three runs right after another in the 2nd inning and then again in the 5th. This wouldn't have been so bad if Kisaragi were scoring right along with them, but they weren't. The score read 6-3, with Hiroki scoring two of those runs.

"This is bad," Yuki whispered looking worriedly over at Ryo who was leaning on her elbows as they dug in her thighs.

"Come on Kisaragi!" Ryo screamed, as the people in the stands cheered as the 7th inning closed and Kisaragi came back up to bat.

"I read a comic book once that was just like this. The hero's team was losing, but they came back with a triumphant win in the end and so I know everything will be okay," Nene shrilly exclaimed, waving her pompoms in the air.

Siera scoffed, "Nene, Kisaragi's playing like crap–"

"Shut up Seira, they can not lose," Izumi said icily.

"Look bitch I'm just calling it like I see it and right now the other team is better." Angrily Seira huffed, saying, "It's not like I want them to lose, but they better do something fast."

They watched as the 7th inning as well as the 8th ended with no runs for either team. Luckily, Hiroki was third up to bat in the bottom of the 9th, so as long as the first two got on base this game was not over. They had held the other team at 6 runs; they could do this. Unfortunately the first batter struck out, but the 2nd batter got to first base. Hiroki earned himself two fly balls before hitting a homerun on the third try, bringing himself and his teammate home. The next player soared three balls into the stands, but all were in the foul zone. He was struck out on his fourth swing.

"Oh my God, they lost, is that possible?" Yoko screeched.

"Holy shit, what-just-happened!" yelled Seira.

Okay okay I know this chapter is kinda formatted weird but I didn't want to go into super baseball detail. I just wanted to have a set up for the rest of my story, I purposely left out some people in this chapter that will come later as well as who, how, why the Kisaragi boys team lost. That's also part of my evil plan hahahahah but yeah hope ya'll keep reading! Thanks again.


End file.
